Mothers Day Double Songfic
by Jane Minatti
Summary: I revised this fic. So now it's up for all to see again.


The Perfect Fan/I Wish  
  
By: PoJo Shipper  
  
Disclaimer: The charaters and songs belong to their respectful owners. I don't make any nor do I want any money from this fanfic.  
  
It was nearing the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. It was the beginning of May to be exact, and Dumbledore had learned that Mother's day was soon approching. He told everyone at the evening feast one night that they were going to have a Mother's day celebration. All mothers, muggle and wizard-kind alike, were invited to a concert that they were to hold in the Great Hall. When all were dismissed, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine walked back to the Gryffindor Common room and sat on the sofa by the fire. Harry was looking down. Ron and Hermione new exactly what was troubling him too. Harry's mother had died when he was a baby, so it would be hard for him to see everyone and their mothers together.  
  
"It'll be alright, Harry," Ron said. Ginny and Neville had come over as well. "If it will make you feel any better, we could ask Dumbledore if we can take you to where your old house was after the concert."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and thanked him. He would like that very much. Preparations were made with Dumbledore and McGonagall and the entire House of Gryffindor, some of the staff, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and the Weasley family had planned a trip to the ruins where Harry was found. What the school didn't know, was that all of the Weasley kids were planning something big for the concert. The school was to sing a song that was the background to a suprize group of singers that were to sing that day.  
  
Finally that day came when all the mothers to the students at Hogwarts, both muggles and wizard-kind alike, filled the Great Hall and were fed an excellent feast. The Head table had been replaced with risers to accomidate the students. When the time came for the concert, the students filed onto the risers; but there were some people missing. Then six red-haired guys and one red-haired girl came out dressed in red and gold dress robes. It was the Weasley kids! Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny stood in front of everyone and bowed. Ginny went to a Grand piano that was sitting right next to them and started playing the song. A magical orchestra started to play along with her.  
  


Ron:  
It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough  
Percy:  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
Charlie:  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed  
  
All Weasleys:  
You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
Cause mum you always were  
The perfect fan  
  
Fred and George:  
God has been so good  
School:  
{Ooo Ooo Ooo}  
F&G:  
Blessing me with a family  
Who did all they could  
School:  
{So many years}  
Bill:  
And I've had many years of grace  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face  
School:  
{oh}  
AW and School:  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
Ron:  
In hopes I can give back to you  
AW and School:  
And be the perfect child  
  
AW & School:  
You showed me  
AW:  
When I was young just how to grow  
AW & School:  
You showed me  
AW:  
Everything that I should know  
AW & School:  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
Cause mum you always were  
The perfect fan  
  
School:  
{You showed me how to love}  
AW:  
You showed me how to love  
School:  
{You showed me how to care}  
AW:  
You showed me how to care  
AW & School:  
And you showed me that you would  
Always be there  
AW:  
I wanna thank you for that time  
And I'm proud to say you're mine  
  
All:  
You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
Cause mum you always were  
The perfect fan  
  
Bill:  
Cause mum you always were  
Charlie:  
Mum you always were  
Percy:  
Mum you always were  
F & G:  
You know you always were  
Ron:  
Cause mum you always were  
AW:  
The perfect fan  
  
Everyone:  
We love you mum.  


  
Everyone cheered and gave a standing ovation. The school and the Weasley kids bowed and exited the stage. Then when all the other houses were visiting with their mums, the Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione and her family, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the house of Gryffindor went to Godric's Hollow where the tragedy happened; to the ruins of Harry's parents house. Everyone wore black, except for the Quidditch team; who wore their uniforms to show their respects. All were carrying red and yellow roses. Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the site slowly. They stopped right before the scorch marks. Harry stepped forward.  


  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
To every city  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
Every village  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
And every house  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
Good Ol' Godric's Hollow  
  
Rollin' through the hollow  
Just stopped by to say what's up  
Came to let you know  
That your baby boy ain't doing so tough  
And even though you passed  
Going on many long years  
Still waking up late at night crying tears  
Just thinking about those days  
You used to talk to me  
Smilin' while I'm sippin' on this Pumpkin juice  
And remember you bragged on how safe we would be  
To get up out this hollow was like a fantasy  
  
And now you hear 'bout my life, and already it's late'  
Oh I can't believe my ears   
And what everybody's sayin'  
And boy I'll tell you  
Folks don't know the half  
I would give it all up  
Just to take one ride on a broom  
  
(With you)  
How I used to kick it on the front porch  
(With you)  
And how you used to lay back and sing to me  
(With you)  
And all the little days and the laughing you'd do  
Now I'm just missing you  
How I wish  
  
I wish that I could hold you now  
I wish that I could touch you now  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place  
Even though I can't see your face  
I know you're smiling down on me  
Saying everything's okay  
And if I ever leave my mortal life  
I'll see you again someday  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  


Behind the gang, Dumbledore had started the story behind why they were all there; how Harry was the boy-who-lived. Harry's eyes welled up with tears. He just stared at the ruins. His mind raced to what he remembered about that night; a big flash of green light, his mother's screams, his father's calls to escape. It was all too much for him to bear. He dropped his red rose and fell to his knees in sorrow. He started to cry.  


  
Now ever since this fame comes  
Been nothing but stress  
Sometimes I wish I could trade in my success  
Y'all look at me and say boy you've been blessed  
But y'all don't see the inside of my unhappiness  
Man I swear this fame gets heavy like a ton  
That's why you hear me screamin'   
At nights on the astronomy tower all alone  
Hmm I wonder how my friends would treat me now  
If I wasn't iced up with a Firebolt and a Scar  
{the next lines have only music}  
Gryffindor wins the House cup and you're not there to say "good job."  
{Music plays}  
  
And now you hear 'bout my life, and already it's late'  
Oh I can't believe my ears   
And what everybody's sayin'  
And boy I'll tell you  
Folks don't know the half  
I would give it all up  
Just to take one ride on a broom  
  
(With you)  
How I was seeker on my House's Quidditch team  
(With you)  
And how I used to sneak to Hogsmeade on weekends  
(With you)  
Your sister's family was told the morning of the tragic end  
I really miss you.  
  
I wish that I could hold you now  
I wish that I could touch you now  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place  
Even though I can't see your face  
I know you're smiling down on me  
Saying everything's okay  
And if I ever leave my mortal life  
I'll see you again someday  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  


Ron and Hermione knelt beside him and each put a hand of comfort on his shoulder. {A/N: I'm crying while writing this. I've never written anything so emotional before. ::sniff sniff::} Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped forward as well as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who were all sobbing tears. They all knelt by Harry, hugged him and cried with him. Then the rest of the Weasley family followed and the Gryffindors in Harry's year too. McGonagall was given a tissue from an emotionless Snape, who had to hide his sadness because it wasn't his nature to do so. But soon it was begining to be too much for him as well. Snape retreated to the back of the crowd and shed some tears.  


  
Voices in my head be telling me to go to Sirius.  
But he says going to Dumbledore is the only way for you to stop the hurt  
Dreaming of a big flashing green light, and you screams of hurt  
When waking up to life sometimes seems worst  
And all I ever wanted is to be a better man  
And I try to keep it real with my friends now  
For me to save the world I don't understand  
How did I become "the-boy-who-lived"?  
  
  
And now you hear 'bout my life, and already it's late'  
Oh I can't believe my ears   
And what everybody's sayin'  
And boy I'll tell you  
Folks don't know the half  
I would give it all up  
Just to take one ride on a broom  
  
(With you)  
How I used to play Wizards Chess  
(With Ron)  
And how I used to play Quidditch on Saturdays  
(With you)  
Standing here throwing them curses at me  
Somebody pray for me  
  
I wish that I could hold you now  
I wish that I could touch you now  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place  
Even though I can't see your face  
I know you're smiling down on me  
Saying everything's okay  
  


Everyone got up and wiped their tears; except for Harry, he was helped up by Ron and Hermione. Harry picked up his red rose and walked out to the center of the ruins. He placed his rose in there and took out his wand. He then wrote out "Potter" in luminating letters. He then walked back to Ron and Hermione.  


  
I wish that I could hold you now {oh}  
I wish that I could touch you now {oh}  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place {oh}  
Even though I can't see your face {oh}  
I know you're smiling down on me  
Saying everything's okay....  


  
All the others place the roses according to the lettering Harry laid out. Hermione, Ron and his family walked with a sobbing Harry back to Hogwarts; with the crowd of Gryffindors, staff and families behind them. When they left, the roses sprouted roots and grew right there on that spot. Two white doves made a nest in the bushes soon after. The gang and the fifth years in Gryffindor all had a good cry with Harry the rest of the night.  
  
The End 


End file.
